Happiness
by Fma35
Summary: Drakken reflects on how it changed his life


And I said "You, you think you are, but..."

"In fact, you're no one"

Drakken looked at his daughter repeat a phrase that often, too many times he had said in the past. Maybe it was time to change his bedtime stories?He was used to Shego saying to him that he was boring, but he could never accept such a criticism from his little flower.

"Dad, mom said to turn off the lights and go to bed."Drakkem turned around seeing the profile of his eldest daughter hold a glass of water while her other hand covered her mouth intent to yawn. After that she left the threshold of the door to go in her room

"It's okay" Drakken said placing the covers of his youngest daughter "Are you heard young lady?Time to sleep."

"Time to sleep" Said the little girl stretching in her bed clutching her teddy bear. Or rather, his old teddy bear now sold outright to his youngest daughter. After all, he had now something better to hug in bed.

"Dad, why do you not fight anymore against Mrs. Possible?" the girl asked innocently "From your stories seems that you enjoyed so much"

"Times change sweetheart" the man said "Now I am a father, I can not do certain things"

"But now you're happy anyway?" she asks.

"Of couse I am" Drakken replied "Anyway enough talking, sleeping" He then concluded by giving her a kiss on the forehead and then get up and off the light "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" said his daugher.  
Drakken walked toward his room thinking. He was really happy now?Thinking about the past ì his career as villan has been studded by failures. And often , he could not deny that he enjoyed it. There were times that, although the plan failed, the execution was quite satisfied him. Like when ( together with Shego ) he had ruined Kim Possible's date with that boy. Or when he put a mind-control chip on Kim Possible's forehad forcing her to obey. Life as villain then it was very free. He could manage as best he wanted his time, he had no obligations to anyone and laws exist only to be paused for a moment his thoughts when he came near the room of his eldest light was still on and, looking into the room, he saw his daughter busy reading a book.

"Dahlia, time to sleep" Drakken said.

"Ok "She said putting the book on his nightstand. "Night dad "  
Every time he was surprised than they were obedient to his two daughters .Looking to their genetic pool he would have expected years of struggle against smaller mutant monsters rebels and instead he was over to deal with two little mutant angels. Of course, not everything was perfect. Dahlia worried him in regard to her few hours of sleep. Similarly to him, his older daughter was a workaholic who devoted little time to she happened to have self-esteem issues and even in this he could well understand her. Lily instead was a little dumb, although this defect made her also had problems with anger management. She was much more stable than her mother but when she had her moments, she went from total calm to genocide within a was not a good thing for a girl who at an early age had the powers to make her able to face the adults. He remembered when he had been called by his daughter's school that intimated him to rush immediately because the child had turned the class into a jungle full of killer plants.  
Drakken walked again until he reached his room or rather, their room. Waiting for him, on the bed intent on eating a bag of chips, there was Shego.

"Finally, you told her the story of your life?" She scolded him.

"How are you?" he asked, flying on her bad mood. Moreover she already was not a paceful person and her current condition did not improve things.

"As always from a couple of months in this part" She growled "Hungry, angry and fat."

"You are not fat" Drakken tried to reassure Shego lying beside her and caressing her six months belly "You're only expecting a baby"

"Yeah and it's your fault!"she whined throwing her bag of chips on the floor.  
If there was one thing that Drakken had finally realized is that even the bad experiences after years may be incident with the modulator in fact had trained him more than well to Shego's mood swing. During pregnancies that experience turned out vital.  
"Come on do not cry, soon you'll come back to your beautiful and perfect shape" he said "And with a little boy too "

"He could be a she" the woman pointed out to him. "You wouldn't know the gender of the child remember?"

"I want it to be a surprise" He insisted "But I also want a male. Come on, after two girls I deserve it not?"

"It's not something that you deserve" She said "It's totally random. And then I think that females are perfect for you Mr. Daddy cook and experienced pretty dancer" Shego added, grinning. Drakken took his usual expression of annoyance to the veiled attack on his virility. It was true, he liked to play with his daughters in activities not exactly manly, and he was also good! He was a sensitive man who liked to chat and tell stories to his little girls but he was not a his eldest daughter had already passed him in physical strength, but she had super strength, it did not count ! He was visibly distressed, but enough present to notice the kiss Shego gave him on the lips.

"You're a good father, do not depress yourself" she said putting herself under the covers, ready for sleep.

"I do not get depressed at all, I know that I'm the best dad in the world" the man replied, blushing. After years, he had not yet accustomed to her emotional outburst.

And yet, the question came back to the fore.

I am happy now?

He thought again to the past. He enjoyed life as villain but now it was no longer feasible. He needed financial stability to support his family and he couldn't go to jail otherwise what would happen to the children?  
Work as a private inventor was profitable but also had to submit to deliver in time. He was no longer master of his time. Without any doubt now his life had less adventure than before. But in the end, even if the past was fun , he would not have changed his present nothing in the world. Before, he would spend all his time working on some plan for world domination. Now, the time was divided into work and time to dedicate to the girls. The morning was nothing more than a continuation of the work left open the night because he had fallen asleep on the bench. Now morning was breakfast with family and cartoons on tv in the weekends. The holidays were not that a desperate waiting for work days in order to have some company. Now holidays were two little pests who did not stop running around the house. The night was sleeping in a big and lonely bed. Now the night was split a large bed with a beautiful woman and sometimes two scared children ( and soon three ). Before the future was a life of solitude, now the future was to grow old together with the woman he loves watching their children grow.  
Yes, he was definitely happy.


End file.
